


What Greater Gift

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Birthday Presents, Community: comment_fic, Humor, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-29 00:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Edward really doesn't want to go to this party, despite Alphonse's insistence. <br/>Disclaimer:  If I owned any part of this, I wouldn't be wondering how I'm going to pay my bills this month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Greater Gift

“What do you mean, I need to get the bastard a birthday gift?” Edward snarled at the telephone receiver. 

“I mean, Roy’s birthday is coming up,” Alphonse said, his voice tinny as it came through the telephone lines, “and I’m inviting you to the party. But you need to bring a gift.” 

“Why the hell would I want to come to his party? I’m out of the military, remember?” 

“Ed, the man did a lot to help us when you were _in_ the military, if you would think back.” Edward could almost see his brother rolling his eyes. “A hell of a lot, now that I think about it. He protected you – us – and really let us do a lot of stuff without actually giving you any real assignments.”

Edward sighed heavily, folding his arms. The telephone receiver dangled between his shoulder and the side of his head. “Al,” he said, trying to keep his temper, “you know what it’s like when the bastard and I get together.” 

“Which is why you have to promise to be on your best behavior,” Alphonse added. Edward almost said it with him, but managed to keep from saying it out loud. There was a long pause on someone’s cenz, since Alphonse had called him, not the other way around. “I’ll make it worth your while,” Alphonse said reluctantly. 

“Don’t know how,” Edward said. 

Alphonse snorted. Loudly. “Oh, I know the sort of things you like, Ed.”

Well, all things considered, he probably did. Edward wasn’t about to give up that easily, though. No matter what the bribe. “Fine, so, say I decide to come. I have to bring a gift?” He made it sound like he’d almost prefer digging around in raw sewage. 

“Yes, a gift.” Edward waited for five seconds, grinning when Alphonse sighed, saying, “I’ll mail you a list of gifts that would be appropriate.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yes,” Alphonse grumbled. “Now, put it on your calendar will you? And don’t do anything stupid. I’m making sure Winry knows where you’re supposed to be in two weeks, and you know she’ll make sure you get here.” 

His lip curled at the inherent threat in his brother’s voice. Involving Winry was just overkill. “Fine,” he growled, “I’ll be there, with a stupid gift.” 

“Thank you, Brother!” Alphonse chirped. “I’m really looking forward to seeing you, and I know Roy is, too.” 

“I’ll bet,” Edward growled, but his brother kept right on talking. 

“So, I’ll pick you up at the train station. Make sure to call me when you get your tickets so I know when you’ll be arriving.” His smile was evident in his voice. “See you soon!”

“Yeah, bye,” Edward grumped, replacing the receiver in the cradle. Glaring at the telephone didn’t help, damn it, neither did imagining the bastard’s smug smile when he showed up at the party, and he knew Mustang would be gloating at the sight of Edward Elric, appearing at the door with a stupid wrapped gift. Too bad he couldn’t just slap a bow on Alphonse’s forehead and shove him at the bastard. 

A slow, wicked grin spread across his face. “Hey…”


End file.
